


Mine

by Flandusgirl



Category: Z Nation (TV)
Genre: Dom/sub Undertones, Kissing, M/M, Secret Submissive!10k, dom!murphy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:15:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22975996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flandusgirl/pseuds/Flandusgirl
Summary: 10k proves his loyalty to Murphy
Relationships: 10K/Murphy (Z Nation)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 86





	Mine

**Author's Note:**

> Based off of the table scene between Murphy and 10k in 3x10

10k had fought the mind control for as long as he could, but he was slowly starting to give in. He had hated Murphy when he first met him, but he was slowly learning to love him, and that started before the mind control. Now they were an odd duo that worked well together, and Murphy was always one for having a twink on his arm, which 10k qualified for. As for the mind control was concerned, 10k liked the feeling of being under Murphy’s hold. It felt natural to him and it was easy to slip away in that mindset.

After 10k tried to escape a few times, through Warren and Doc’s influence, Murphy was starting to have his doubts about the boy. He didn’t know if he could trust him 100%, but 10k wanted to prove that he could be trusted. He wanted to prove that he was loyal to Murphy and only Murphy, which was why the man had 10k play the knife game. By the end of it, 10k’s fingers were cut up and tears were running down his face. 10k watched as Murphy stood up and walked around the table, pulling out a rag from his pocket. Murphy dabbed at the blood and wrapped his hand up before he squatted down next to the boy. 

“Look at me, Thomas.” Murphy said softly and the boy looked towards him, tears still falling from his eyes. “Are you going to disobey me again?” He asked and 10k shook his head, his eyes turning down but Murphy tilted his chin up, forcing the boy to look at him. Murphy held his gaze for a few moments before he wiped the tears away with his thumb, smiling softly. “That’s my boy.” Murphy said before he pulled 10k’s head to his chest, running his fingers through the boy’s crazy hair. 

10k squeezed his eyes shut and reached up, holding onto Murphy’s jacket tight in his hand. He wasn’t crying because of the cuts on his fingers. He was crying because he bottled up everything over the years. Murphy allowed him to let go of his emotions, and they flowed out of him in tears. 10k breathed in deeply, trying to calm himself as Murphy played with his hair. 

“I’m sorry.” 10k whispered softly, his face pressed into the man’s chest still. 

“I know you are, Thomas. I know. I forgive you.” Murphy hummed and pulled back enough to look over 10k’s face. “No more tears.” Murphy said as he leaned in, kissing the boy’s forehead. He held his lips there for a few long moments before he pulled back. 

10k chased it, though. He gripped Murphy’s jacket tighter and leaned in to press his lips to the man’s, kissing him softly. Murphy chuckled against his lips and slowly deepened the kiss, letting 10k taste him before he pulled back. He cupped the boy’s cheek and tapped it softly. 

“Good boy.” Murphy grinned and 10k smiled softly, his body filling with warmth at the praise. 10k looked into the man’s multi-colored eyes and let out a soft breath before Murphy stood up, clearing his throat. “Now, you’ve proved what a good boy you are. I think a reward is in order.” Murphy pulled out a syringe of the original vaccine, setting it down in front of 10k. The boy looked at the syringe and quickly looked up at Murphy with wide eyes. “Go ahead. You deserve it.” Murphy said as he stood tall, his hands moving behind his back. 

10k looked back down at the syringe and stared at it. The vaccine would give him his freedom. It would give back control of his mind. 10k reached for the syringe and picked it up, looking it over before he held it out to Murphy. He wasn’t going to take it. He didn’t want to. He wanted Murphy to have control of him. At 10k’s decision, Murphy smiled wide. He took the syringe and tucked it back into his jacket. 

“Such a good boy for me.” Murphy dipped down and pressed a soft kiss to the boy’s lips one more time before he straightened up. “Alright. Go patrol. Don’t get that hand infected. Good thing it wasn’t your trigger hand.” Murphy said as 10k stood up. “Hey.” Murphy reached up and clasped his hand around the back of 10k’s neck, right over the bite. “You’re mine now. Not Warren’s. Not Doc’s. Mine.” Murphy said in a strong voice and 10k nodded easily. 

“Yours.” 10k smiled softly, looking into Murphy’s eyes. He waited for the man to let go of him before he grabbed his rifle and started out the door. He finally felt like he belonged. 


End file.
